Amnézie
by Ixi
Summary: Půl roku po filmových událostech v Chesapeake Clarice pracuje pro Crawforda. Díky nehodě však ztratí paměť - kdo všechno se toho pokusí využít?
1. Kapitola 1

**Amnézie by Ixi**

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 1**

Na nemocničním lůžku se probudila žena s obvázanou hlavou. Jako každý, kdo se probudí, začala rychle vnímat svět kolem sebe a hlavou jí začaly proudit myšlenky: „Ježiši moje hlava. Kde to jsem! A... KDO jsem? Zatraceně! Klid, to chce klid. Jakejpak klid! Nic si nepamatuju! Dobře, takže... vypadá to, jako kdybych byla v nemocnici, no jo jasně, že jsem v nemocnici. Mám na sobě divný zelený... aha nemocniční šaty. Fajn a v rohu místnosti spí nějakej divnej chlápek. Hmm, takovej šedivej, brýle... že by... strýček? Tak nějak se mi zdá, že otce už nemám. Bože dej, ať s tím chlápkem v rohu nic nemám! Fajn snubák nemám, to je dobrý. Jak se mi to asi stalo? Hmm, ten chlápek se probírá, tak uvidíme..."

Crawford se v rohu protáhl a podíval se na Starlingovou, na tváři se mi objevil úsměv a ohromná úleva: „Starlingová, vítejte zpátky. Jak se cítíte?"

„Starlingová? Tak se jmenuju? Dobrý, vyká mi, takže spolu nic nemáme. Zatraceně, proč si nic nepamatuju! Aha... asi ode mě čeká nějakou odpověď... jak mu to mám říct? Třeští mi hlava a ztratila jsem paměť?" Jen se na něj dívala a neodpovídala.

Crawfordovi došlo, že není něco v pořádku. „Starlingová?" Jeho hlas zněl celkem ustaraně. „Je vám něco?"

„Hmm, jaký mám asi jméno?" pomyslela si a řekla: „Nooo... jo. Já... víte... já si nic nepamatuju." nakonec ze sebe dostala.

„Co? Co tím myslíte, že si nic nepamatujete... to jako vůbec nic?" řekl překvapeně Crawford.

„Ne, nevím nic... Nevím, jak se jmenuju - tedy podle toho jak mi říkáte, tak už znám svoje příjmení - nevím, kdo jsem, kde jsem kdo jste vy ani jak jsem se sem dostala a nic ze svojí minulosti... prostě nic." řekla Starlingová vyčerpaně.

„No tedy... jmenujete se Clarice Starlingová, jsme ve Wahingtonu D.C., já jsem váš nadřízený Jack Crawford a vy jste už půl roku člen mého týmu v Behaviorálním oddělení FBI." Crawford po událostech v Chesapeake se dost naštval, a protože nikdo nechtěl skončit jako Krendler, tak nebylo tak težké dostat Starlingovou do svého oddělení.

„Počkat, já jsem agentka FBI!" řekla Clarice naprosto překvapeně.

„Ano." řekl Crawford. Pak se zvedl a řekl, že půjde zavolat doktora.

Clarice přikývla a sledovala ho odejít z místnosti „Ten z toho byl teda překvapenej... jako já s tou FBI. To je hustý... to jako střílím lidi?" Clarice si zašla do koupelny, cestou tam spadla jen čtyřikrát, byla velmi slabá. Nakonec se tam chytla umyvadla a podívala se do zrcadla a začala se kompletně prohlížet. Zaujala ji jizva na jejím levém rameni. „Hmm, divná jizva - to mě někdo postřelil?" Vrátila se do postele a přemýšlela: „Půl roku v jeho týmu... na to, známe se jen půl roku? Nezdálo se mi..."

Poté přišel doktor, udělal pár vyšetření a začal odpovídat na Crawfordovi a Clariciny otázky - ne mozek není poškozen, ne nemá tušení kdy a jestli se Clarice pamět vrátí, ano může dnes odejít domů. Pak je zanechal osamotě.

Clarice váhavě začala: „Ehm... jak vám mám říkat?"

„No, už 8 let mi říkáte 'pane Crawforde', ale nevadilo by mi, kdybychom začali s Jackem, Clarice a tykáním." mrkl na ni Jack.

„No, proč ne Jacku. Říkal jsi 8 let?" řekla pomalu Clarice a pomyslela si: „Pane bože, on snad se mnou flirtuje! To snad ne! On chce využít toho, že jsem ztratila paměť?"

„No ano, víš Clarice, je to složité, hodně složité." Jack jí to nechtěl vysvětlovat.

„Aha. No - doktor říkal, že můžu jít domů, takže bych se asi měla převléct." a podívala se na něj pohledem, že by měl vypadnout z místnosti.

Jack to po chvíli pochopil a, ač nerad, odešel na chodbu a zavřel za sebou dveře.

Clarice se podívala na svoje oblečení: „Tohle fakt nosím? Copak nemám žádný vkus?" Prohlížela se v zrcadle. Uslyšela zaklepání a Jackův dotaz, jestli může vstoupit. Přisvědčila a ještě urovnávala nemocniční oblečení a prostěradlo, nevěděla proč to dělá, jen ji napadlo, že má ráda uklízení. Když to však dělala - byla k Jackovi otočená zády - podívala se koutkem oka do zrcadla na Jacka a uviděla, kam se jí Jack dívá. Poté co odehnala myšlenku, že ho praští a zkazí si tím kariéru, se otočila, co nejmileji se s velkými potížemi usmála a zeptala se, jestli můžou vyrazit.

Cestou k ní domů Jackovým autem na něj Clarice vychrlila otázky: „Co je s mým autem? Bydlím sama? Mám rodinu, přátele, přítele? Co moje kariéra? Budu muset chodit do práce? Jak se to vlastně stalo, že jsem skončila v nemocnici?"

Jack začal odpovídat: „Vaše auto je na parkovišti FBI, nechám vám ho zavést. Ano, bydlíš sama, tvoje nejlepší kamarádka a spolubydlící Ardelie zemřela před čtyřmi měsíci při jedné akci, taky byla agent FBI. Rodinu ani přátele... ehmm ani... přítele... nemáš. Tvoje kariéra na tom není nejlíp. Ne, samozřejmě nebudeš muset chodit do práce. Tvoji zbraň si radši zatím nechám u sebe. Ta nehoda se stala při jedné akci... byla to taková polorozpadlá budova, kde jsme hledali staré záznamy k jednomu sériovému vrahovi. Ty jsi šlápla na ztrouchnivělou podlahu a propadla pár pater. Praštila jsi se do hlavy a ztratila vědomí."

Clarice přemýšlela o jeho slovech: „Nemám rodinu ani přátele? Každý má snad přátele, ne? No asi ne. Hmm, Jacku, zarazil jsi se ve slovu přítele, moc rád bys jím byl, co? No na to zapomeň. Mám jinej vkus... sice nemám nejmenší tušení jakej... ale jinej."

Pak najednou byli u jejího domu. Jack Clarice doprovodil, když se s ním chtěla ve dveřích rozloučit - řekl: „Neměl bych jít dovnitř a pomoct ti?"

„A ty jsi byl někdy u mě doma?" zeptala se Clarice.

„No... ne." když to řekl, tak Clarice nadhodila pohled 'tak vidíš'. Jack začínal rezignovat „Dobře, ale zítra v šest večer se tu zastavím a zkontroluju, jestli je všechno v pořádku." Clarice pochopila, že jinak se ho nezbaví, proto přikývla, úsměv se jí však tentokrát vykouzlit nevydařilo.

A pak byla doma. Hrozně ji štvalo, že tady nic nepoznává. Začala s průzkumem domu, od sklepa až po půdu, překvapilo ji, že tam nemá skoro žádné fotky. „Žádný osobní žívot, no skvělý. A Jack říkal, že ani moje kariéra na tom není nejlíp... prostě úžasný." Ve skříni ji zaujaly jedny černé šaty a boty, absolutně se nehodily k ostatním věcem, tohle byly drahé a krásné šaty, stejně tak boty... Clarice zjistila, že svůj předešlý život vůbec nechápe. Večer si v koupelně znovu prohlížela jizvu na rameni, nedokázala říct, proč ji tak přitahovala. Udělala si mentální poznámku, že se na to musí Jacka zeptat.

Ráno vstala a poprvé od té doby co přišla otevřela ledničku „Tohle přece nemůžu jíst? Zatraceně... tohle nebudu jíst... to ani není jídlo! Fajn, když jsme sem včera přijížděli, viděla jsem na rohu malou restauraci, můžu se tam pořádně nasnídat." Vzala si nějaké peníze a vyrazila.

Za čtvrt hodiny už seděla před stolem s vydatnou snídaní. Malá restaurace byla celkem plná. Clarice se pustila do jídla, měla hrozný hlad. Při tom sledovala dveře... „Další z mých zvyků... asi z práce." Viděla vejít muže v košili a kalhotách, perfektně mu to padlo. „Pane bože, tak to je kus. Ten je sexyyyyy! Vlasy sice už mírně prošedivělé, ale pod tou košilí se rýsují svaly. Hmm, na ruce má jizvu mezi palcem a rukou, co se mu asi stalo? Jeee - ty jeho oči! Krásný hnědý oči! Pane bože on jde sem, klid on mě mine, mine mě! Ať mě nemine! Ať se stane cokoliv!"

Muž přišel ke Claricině stolu a zeptal se: „Můžu si přisednout?"

_... to be continued..._


	2. Kapitola 2

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 2**

Hannibal Lecter sledoval noviny a televizní zprávy - takže si samozřejmě všimnul zprávy o svém nejoblíbenějším agentu FBI. To, že byla Clarice zraněna, mu přineslo pár střepů a pár minut uklízení vína na podlaze, avšak to, že trpí ztrátou paměti, přivedlo úsměv na jeho rty. Podíval se na internet, možná štěstěna, mu přinesla nabídku na prodej domu přímo v Claricině ulici. Doktor díky svým bývalým pacientům neměl s penězi problémy, a tak se rozjel do Washingtonu do svého nového domu. Byl jen o 3 domy vedle toho Claricina. Po té, co ho trochu přizpůsobil svému vkusu začal sledovat ten Claricin. Viděl, jak ji Jack přivezl a jak pak ještě dlouho sledoval její domů, i když mu Clarice zavřela dveře. „Co k ní cítíš, Jacku? Tolik let jsi se držel dál, teď ztratí paměť... a ty se snažíš využít toho, že ji ztratila... stejně jako já." Doktor se rozhodl zatím do Claricina domu nechodit - i když by spala a mohl by ji sledovat jako tolikrát předtím. „Je tak nádherná, když spí ." Další den ráno sledoval, jak šla do restaurace na rohu. „Že by ti ta amnézie vylepšila chutě, Clarice?" Doktor se zamyslel, tohle byla příležitost, ale bylo to i hodně nebezpečné - Clarice si mohla kdykoliv vzpomenout a to by pro ně oba mohlo mít katastrofální následky. Nakonec se rozhodl, bez Clarice byl stejně jeho život takový... prázdný. Doktor si to začal uvědomovat čím dál víc. Proto vyrazil taky do restaurace na rohu, sice už dávno snídal, ale jídlo nebylo předmětem jeho zájmu.

Když vstoupil dovnitř a uviděl ji, nemohl si nepovšimnout, jak si ho prohlíží. Začal si to šinout směrem k ní. „Zdá se mi to, nebo se červená?" Doktor se zastavil před jejím stolem a zeptal se „Můžu si přisednout?" Clarice to očividně nečekala. Po půlminutovém zírání doktora přikývla a usmála se. Doktor úsměv opětoval a posadil se.

„Pane bože. On sedí přede mnou! On se na mě usmívá! Klid, to chce klid!" pomyslela si Clarice. Jeho pohled byl skoro hypnotizující, nemohla odtrhnout svoje oči od jeho. Pak však přišel číšník, doktor si objednal jen čaj. „Už jste snídal?" zeptala se Clarice. „Ježiši proč musím říct zrovna tohle? No pořád je to ale lepší než začít o počasí..." pomyslela si.

„Ano, snídám velice brzy..." a nechal v nedokončené větě pobídnutí k představení.

„Clarice, Clarice Starlingová. Můžete mi říkat Clarice a tykat mi." - „Ježiši, co to dělám! Vidím ho poprvé v životě a nabízím mu tykání! Stejně mám pocit, že ho odněkud znám... to je asi ta nejistota, že nic v tomhle okolí neznám, možná je můj soused a já jsem ho někde viděla někdy na ulici." Clarice mu při představování přes stůl podala ruku.

„Těší mě, že tě poznávám, Clarice." řekl doktor a ke Claricině překvapení uchopil její ruku, sklonil se k ní a políbil ji. „Charlie Lennbat." Doktor miloval anagramy. „Byl bych velice potěšen, kdyby jsi mi říkala Charlie a tykala mi." Mrkl na ni.

Clarice se usmála. „Ježiši, on je táák milej." Uslyšela otázku jestli bydlí poblíž. Popsala mu kde bydlí, potěšilo ji, že bydlí jen 3 domy od něj.

„Odkud jsi, Clarice?" zeptal se doktor, věděl, že možná nezná odpověď, ale musel z ní dostat všechno, co o sobě Clarice ví.

A tak mu to Clarice začala vysvětlovat, řekla mu všechno, co jí řekl Jack. Nevěděla proč, ale věřila mu. Řekla i pravdu o tom, o co Jackovi jde a že jí se to moc nelíbí.

„Je tu jiný kandidát, Clarice?" zeptal se doktor s úplně nevinným výrazem.

Clarice se začervenala a něco zamumlala. Aby odvrátila rozpaky, ignorovala jeho otázku a zeptala se: „Charlie, odkud máš tu jizvu na ruce?"

Doktor si pomyslel, že by asi nebylo dobré jí říkat, že si kvůli ní musel useknout a pak přišít kus ruky, a tak řekl: „Stala se mi malá nehoda... při vaření."

„Hmm, co vlastně děláš?" zeptala se Clarice. Nevěděla proč měla tak divný pocit, když doktor řekl 'nehoda při vaření'.

„Co dělám? Teď zrovna nic. Předtím jsem byl psychiatr, ale teď jen cestuji po světě a... objevuji krásy a divy tohoto světa." usmál se na Clarice.

„Ježiši Charlie, tohle mi nedělej, jestli tohle není láska na první pohled tak už nevím." pomyslela si Clarice.

Pak si ještě chvíli povídali, doktor jí vyprávěl, jak překrásná je Florencie v této roční době. I po skončení snídaně a odchodu z restaurace nepřestávali v rozhovoru. Došli ke Claricině domu, Clarice však doktora nevyhodila ze dveří jako včera Jacka. Právě naopak - pozvala ho dál, on samozřejmě šel. Jakmile za ním zapadly dveře, Clarice se neudržela a začalo ho líbat. Vůbec se nebránil. „Jsem taková i doopravdy? Opravdu bych si začala jen tak s nějakým člověkem, kterého znám sotva hodinu, no to je jedno. Líbá fakt úžasně." Právě když jejich vášnivý polibek skončil, ozval se zvonek. Jelikož byli jen metr od dveří, tak přes ně Clarice zavolala „Kdo je?"

„Jack Crawford."

_... to be continued..._


	3. Kapitola 3

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 3**

Hannibal sebou mírně trhl, stejně jako Clarice. Jestli teď Clarice Jackovi otevře, Jack ho uvidí... bude mu muset ublížit a to by narušilo jeho za dobře se vyvíjející vztah s Clarice. Naštěstí pro něj Clarice taky nechtěla, aby ho tam Jack uviděl.

„Charlie - podívej se. Jelikož je teď Jack jedinný člověk, který zná moji minulost a je to můj nadřízený... bylo by lepší, aby tě tady neviděl... neschoval by ses prosím na chvíli za ten roh?" poukázala na jedinou možnou rychlou skrýš. Bylo jasné, že pokud Jack nepůjde dál... nemá šanci ho vidět, ale pokud ano...

Doktor přikývl a zmizel za rohem (odkud samozřejmě může slyšet Jackův a Claricin rozhovor). Clarice otevřela dveře. Stál tam Jack se svým tradičním pitomým výrazem, snažící se o milý úsměv. „Dobré dopoledne, Clarice - jak se máš?"

„Ehm... dobře Jacku, nedomluvili jsme se na šest večer?" řekla Clarice a trochu zděšeně sledovala, jak Jack vchází dál, naštěstí se zastavil a nepokračoval v chůzi.

„Jo, ale neměl jsem co dělat... a přivezl jsem ti auto." Podal jí klíčky a ukázal stále otevřenými dveřmi na to její. Poté dveře zavřel. Neobtěžoval se spěchat s odchodem.

„Vypadni, Jacku." pomysleli si Clarice i doktor zároveň.

„Ehm , díky Jacku." podívala se na něj pohledem, který jasně říkal ať se vypaří... když na to Jack nijak nereagoval, zkusila to jinak: „Ještě něco, Jacku?"

Jack pořád nic... „No, chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli nemáš nějaké další otázky, na které bych mohl znát odpověď. Vím toho o tobě hodně."

„Ne... vlastně... odkud mám tu jizvu na svém levém rameni?" řekla Clarice... od té doby, co přišel, poprvé s určitým zájmem. Doktor sebou za rohem trhl.

Jacka to překvapilo: „Ta jizva? No postřelili tě před půl rokem... při... akci..."

„Proč to Jackovi není příjemné? A proč to váhání?" pomyslela si Clarice, začalo ji to zajímat: „Jaké akci, Jacku?"

Jack se rozhodl jít s pravdou ven (což se doktorovi moc nelíbilo): „Dobře Clarice, řeknu ti to. Měla bys to vědět... nechceš si na to sednout?"

„Ne, povídej tady."

Jackovi by to asi bývalo divné - proč zrovna tady - kdyby si ovšem netřídil v hlavě informace o Hannibalu Lecterovi.

„Ok... takže... před skoro osmi lety jsi byla studentka akademie FBI... a já jsem tě poslal za Hannibalem Lecterem do jednoho blázince. Byl... a je to vrah a kanibal, extrémě nebezpečný a bez jakýchkoliv citů nebo svědomí. No a pak utekl, před půl rokem jsi se s ním sestkala a pokusila se ho zatknout, ale on utekl. Je štěstí, že jsi to přežila." Doktor byl za rohem naštvaný... Jack si poněkud upravil a vynechal některé události.

„Takže on mě postřelil?" zeptala se Clarice.

Jackovi se ta otázka nelíbila: „Ne, ale mohl za to." Doktor si pomyslel, že se možná s rozhodnutím, že nezabije Jacka ukvapil, nadruhou stranu si musel přiznat, že Jack má svým způsobem pravdu.

Potom Jack pokračoval: „Tak mě napadá, že bych ti měl možná donést jeho složku... není vyloučeno, že teď, když jsi tou amnézií oslabena, se tě pokusí zabít..." Doktorovi se to vůbec nelíbilo... bylo mu jasné, že když Clarice uvidí jeho složku, že jí dojde, kdo doobravdy je Charlie Lennbat. A ještě ke všemu si bude myslet, že ji chce zabít nebo sníst, protože jí Jack neřekl celou pravdu.

„Jak myslíš, Jacku." Clarice se nelíbila představa vraždícího kanibala, který ji chce zabít.

„Já už asi půjdu, Clarice." řekl pomalu Jack. Doktora i Clarice zaplavila vlna radosti smíchané s úlevou.

Clarice s úsměvem - možná až moc velkým - otevřela dveře. Jack si je podržel a začal pomalu vycházet. Na prahu se však zastavil: „Clarice... ještě jednu věc..."

„Jakou?"

„Hannibal Lecter má jizvu na levé ruce mezi palcem a zbytkem ruky..."

_... to be continued..._


	4. Kapitola 4

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 4**

Jack za sebou zavřel dveře. Clarice nebyla schopná se pohnout, natož mu zabránit v odchodu. Myšlenky jí rychle kolovaly hlavou: „Pane bože... Charlie... on... ne to ne... jak... proč... já... on mě... zatraceně. Jaktože Charlie je vrah... a kanibal... a chce mě zabít... pane bože. On mě zabije! Vykuchá mě a sní!" Clarice nebyla schopná se otočit. Nebyla schopná podívat se, jestli je pořád za rohem, nebo jestli stojí za ní, třeba s nožem v ruce. Přemýšlela, jestli má rychle zkusit otevřít dveře a zdrhnout, nebo vzít do ruky něco těžkého nebo ostrého a zkusit se prát. Nebo předstírat, že jí to nedošlo? Pomalu se otočila... a trhla sebou, doktor stál těsně za ní, její ruce rychle vyletěly, aby ho praštily, uškrtily, cokoliv. A tak za pár vteřin Clarice doktorem přišpendlená ke zdi. Držel její ruce a byl velice... velice blízko, podobná scéna se odehrála kdysi někde v Chesapeake...

Doktor se díval na Clarice, byla maximálně vystrašená... a tak pěkně ten den začal. „Clarice, ššt, nechci ti v žádném případě ublížit." řekl doktor uklidňujícím hlasem.

„Nechce mi ublížit! Co tím jako myslí! Tak proč je tady!" pomyslela si Clarice, její vystrašenost neklesla ani o bod: „Tak... tak proč jsi tady Char... Hannibale?"

Doktor se usmál, poprvé řekla jeho jméno: „Jsem tu, aby se mi povedlo něco, co se mi díky mé minulosti nepovedlo a co právě teď Jack zkazil."

Clarice na něj hleděla naprosto nechápavě, proto doktor pokračoval: „Clarice, já... jsem do tebe zamilovaný..." Nahnul se tehdy jako v Chesapeake, aby ji políbil. Nevěděl, jak se Clarice zachová - bude taky tak nepřístupná jako tehdy? Nebyla, líbala se s ním... dlouho. On mezitím pustil její ruce a obtočil jí ty své kolem pasu.

Když jejich polibek skončil, Clarice řekla: „Ale já tomu vůbec nerozumím... takže... mě nechceš zabít?"

„Nikdy bych ti neublížil, Clarice."

„A zabíjíš a jíš lidi?"

Doktor váhal s odpovědí: „Když mám důvod, Clarice... ale mohu s tím přestat... kvůli tobě..."

Clarice se k němu přitiskla a doktor ji začal hladit po vlasech. Všechno pro ni bylo tak zmatené. „Nevím, kdo jsi... a ani nevím, kdo jsem já... a nevím co mám dělat..."

„Dělej co chceš, Clarice, jestli chceš zavolat Jacka, nechám tě."

„Nechci." Věděla, že to nechce.

Chtěla ho znovu políbit... zase však někdo zazvonil: „Clarice, tady Jack rychle otevři." zněl naléhavě.

Doktor vytáhl Harpy: „Clarice, máme tři možnosti... buď Jacka... odstraníme, nebo si tě vezmu jako rukojmí, nebo se zase půjdu schovat za roh..." Bylo jasně vidět, pro kterou možnost je on, ale nechal rozhonutí na své Clarice.

Nestihla odpovědět, Jack Crawford s nabitou zbraní vyrazil dveře a vrazil dovnitř.

_... to be continued..._


	5. Kapitola 5

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 5**

Jack poté, co vrazil do dveří, uviděl následující scénu: Hannibal Lecter držel Harpy u krku Clarice Starlingové a byl kryt jejím tělem před Jackovými kulkami. Druhou ruku měl doktor kolem Claricina pasu. Jack poté uviděl, jak doktor něco pošeptal Clarice a jí se strachem rozšířily oči. Jack si ho přál za to tak moc zastřelit, ale něchtěl riskovat zranění Clarice.

Ve skutečnosti však pošeptal doktor Clarice: „Ššt, Clarice, buď prosím zticha. Nechci ti ublížit, ale nechci, aby mě Jack zastřelil. Mohla bys prosím předstírat, že jsi moje rukojmí a být vyděšená?"

„Pusť ji." řekl Jack. V jeho hlase se mísila nálehavost, strach i vztek.

„A co za to, Jacku? Dostanu pár hezkých kovových želízek? Nebo rovnou kulku? Nemá cenu, abys říkal, že mě pustíš... oba víme, že to neuděláš."

„Co chceš?" Jack byl naštvaný, tato situace se mu vůbec nelíbila.

„Za prvé - polož tvoji zbraň na zem."

„A jak mám vědět, že potom nezabiješ mě, ani Clarice?"

Doktor přitlačil trochu Harpym na Claricin krk - tedy byl to spíše vizuální efekt pro Jacka. Clarice spolupracovala a slabě zasténala.

Bylo vidět ten boj v Jackových očích. Kdo ví, co by se stalo, kdyby byl na Claricině místě někdo jiný. Možná by ho Jack obětoval , ale Clarice... Jack položil svoji zbraň.

„Výborně Jacku, teď půjdeš k topení, připoutáš se k němu svými pouty a klíčky hodíš přes místnost."

Jack tak pomalu a beze slov učinil. Pár okamžiků poté byl slyšet zvuk, jak malé kovové klíčky dopadly na podlahu.

„Všechny klíčky, Jacku." řekl doktor pobaveným, ale nesmlouvavým tónem.

Jack tak tedy učinil i s těmi druhými.

„Sbohem, Jacku." řekl doktor a vykráčel s Clarice, která měla stále Harpy na jejím krku, ven. Venku doktor zavřel dveře a dal si Harpy beze slova do kapsy. Bylo mu jasné, že Jack už zavolal posily. „Clarice, musíme být rychlí, chceš se mnou odejít?"

„Proč bych si hrála na rukojmí, kdybych nechtěla?" usmála se na něj Clarice.

Doktor úsměv opětoval a vedl Clarice ke svému autu. V domě, kde pobýval jen chvíli, neměl nic důležitého. Ani nepomyslel na to, že by tam šel. Clarice nasedla do černého Jaguáru. Líbil se jí. Neměla problém vzdát se svého současného života - stejně si z něj nic nepamatovala.

„Hannibale?" zeptala se Clarice.

Doktor si čím dál více užíval, jak ho Clarice oslovuje. „Ano?" řekl s úsměvem, když vyjížděl z Clariciny, teď už bývalé, ulice.

„Já... víš, nic o tobě nevím, tedy ani o sobě ne. Proč jsi zabil a snědl ty lidi... a všechno..."

„Clarice, co kdyby jsme udělali dohodu. Začneme znova a nebudeme se bavit ani o tvojí, ani o mojí minulosti. Začneme nový život a já už nikdy nic takového neudělám. Tedy s dvěma podmínkami. První z nich - když to bude nezbytně nutné a nepůjde to jinak, než že bych někoho musel zabít. A druhá - když by ti někdo ublížil. Já bych se totiž Clarice neovládl ublížit jemu. Souhlasíš? S takovým novým životem?"

Clarice se usmála: „Jo." jen jedno prosté slovíčko. „A kam to vlastně jedeme?"

„Na letiště. Koupíme letenky a odlétíme do Paříže."

„Ale... já nemám doklady."

Tohle vykouzlilo na rtech Hannibala Lectera zvláštní úsměv: „Máš."

„Ty jsi..." řekla Clarice a doktor přikývl. „A jak se jmenuju?"

„Laura Stuartová."

„A ty?"

„Alex Stuart."

„A jsme..."

„Manželé."

„Fajn." Clarice se kousla do rtu, aby se nerozesmála. „Nejdeš na to trochu moc rychle, Hanny?"

„Hanny?" opakoval doktor pomalu. Tak mu ještě nikdo neřekl. „Nešlo by to s Hannibalem?"

„Ne, Hanny." Clarice, jak si uvědomila, ho ráda provokovala.

Doktor měl chuť zastavit a políbit ji, ale už byli skoro na letišti a pořád někde ve Washingtonu lítal naštvaný Jack a hledal je.

Doktor si dal svoje auto do jedné velké podzemní garáže u letiště. Dělal to tak vždy, když jel navštívit Clarice. Auto tam mohlo stát i roky.

Na letišti doktor Clarice políbil, tak jak tomu v poslední čtvrt hodnině odolával. „Clarice, já půjdu koupit letenky, můžeš si zatím koupit něco ke četní nebo k jídlu. Bude to dlouhý let. Sejdeme se za dvacet minut tady u té lavičky, ano?" mrkl na ni doktor.

Clarice ho políbila na znamení souhlasu a sledovala ho jak jde koupit letenky. Potom se rozešla k dámským toaletám. Chvíli se tam jen dívala na sebe do zrcadla a přemítala, jaké to má štěstí: „Letím do Paříže... a to s mužem, kterého miluju. Miluju? Jo, cítím to. On je tak sladký. Můj Hanny." Dívala se do zrcadla a přemýšlela, co si koupit na cestu. Nakonec se rozhodla jen pro žvýkačky. Začala se prohledávat, jestli nemá nějaké drobné. Konečně na svých džínách objevila malou těsnou kapsičku a začala z ní vytahovat kovovou věc. K jejímu překvapení to nebyla mince, ale klíčky od pout... stejné klíčky, které tehdy v Chesapeake nedala Hannibalovi. Na ně se teď zděšeně dívala... Clarice Starlingová procitla z amnézie a na všechno si vzpomněla...

_... to be continued..._


	6. Kapitola 6

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 6**

Clarice se opřela o stěnu, svezla se na zem a začala to všechno pomalu rozdýchávat: „On... já... ztráta paměti... snídaně... políbil mě... miluje mě... miluju ho... Jack mě taky... Hannibal... chce se mnou odletět do Paříže." Zabořila hlavu do dlaní. Jedna její část chtěla tak moc odletět s doktorem a začít znova - bez FBI i bez zabíjení. Ale ta druhá, ta část FBI a občanské povinnosti, která vyhrála tehdy v Chesapeake, chtěla zavolat policii. Clarice začaly téct po tváři slzy. Věděla, že ať už si vybere cokoliv, bude muset tu druhou část obětovat.

Clarice Starlingová se pomalu zvedla a jako ve snách vyšla z dámských toalet. Došla k telefonním automtům, číslo Jacka Crawdorda znala nazpamět. Začala vytáčet 7, 6, 8, 9, 3, potom se zasekla. Položila telefon.

„Co to dělám, zrazuji jediného muže, kterého miluji a budu milovat - vždyť už nebude vraždit. Můžeme mít překrásnou budounost." řeklo její zamilované já.

„A jsi si tím tak jistá? Jak víš, že si s tebou jen nehraje a nebudeš jeho příští večeře?" oponovalo její druhé já.

„Zabiju ho, když zavolám Jacka. Dostane jehlu, zabil Krendlera a ty policisty..."

„Správně, ZABIL - vražda, chápeš? Vražda a kanibalismus - on není normální!"

„A kdo je vlastně normální, hmm?"

„FBI, vláda, všichni lidé dodržující zákony a morální pravidla..."

„Všichni... takže vlastně většina, kdyby většina nedodržovala zákony, tak bude normální to!"

„Nech toho, nebraň ho. Udělal to co udělal, nikdo ho k tomu nenutil. Ti lidé měli rodinu a přátele, klidně mohl zabít našeho otce, kdyby žil!"

„Al ... ale táta byl slušný!"

„A co ta sestřička? Nebo ten turista, co ho zabil po útěku z Memphisu? Musíš chránit nevinné lidi. Co až ho přestaneme bavit?"

„Ale..."

„Žádné ale, prostě se zvedni a zavolej Crawforda."

Clarice vytočila jeho číslo.

„Crawford."

„Pane, já..."

„Starlingová!" přerušil ji Jack. „Pane bože, jsi - nebo jste v pořádku?"

„Ano pane. Já... na všechno jsem si vzpomněla."

„Kde jste?"

„Na letišti."

„A je tam tako ON?"

„Ano, nakupuje letenky."

„Ví, že jste si vzpomněla?"

„Ne, pane."

„Za jak dlouho se s ním uvidíte?"

„Sedm minut."

„Budeme tam nejdříve za dvanáct... Starlingová... zkuste ho zdržet... zkuste předstírat, že jste si nevzpomněla."

„Ano, pane."

Poté rozhovor skončil a Clarice se vrátila na dámské toalety, aby něco udělala se svýma zarudlýma očima. Nakonec se rozhodla, že si koupí nějaké sluneční brýle, i pro Jacka bude lepší, když neuvidí její pravý stav. Zašla si k nejblížšímu stojanu a začala rychle vybírat, když za sebou uslyšela hlas: „Já, myslím, že to nebude nutné, Clarice."

Clarice se rychle otočila a najednou měla jeho ruce kolem svého pasu. „Já... já jsem jen..." koktala Clarice.

„Já vím." řekl doktor a Clarice věděla, že ví.

Věděla, že ví všechno. Sklopila oči. „Jak?" zašeptala.

„Slyšel jsem tě mluvit s Jackem." Clarice štvalo, že jeho hlas byl smutný a ne naštvaný. Cítila se vinná. Chtěla od něho nějaký důvod, aby ospravedlnila to, co udělala. Ale on nic.

„A... proč jsi ještě tady?" pořád se mu nedívala do očí.

„Musíš se ptát, Clarice." zašeptal něžně.

„Ale já jsem tě..."

„Clarice, miluju tě, já vím, že jsi zmatená, ale..." zbytek věty doktor nedokončil... ozval se výstřel a Hannibal Lecter se sesul s kulkou v zádech k zemi.

_... to be continued..._


	7. Kapitola 7

_Hlavní postavy patří jen a jen T. Harrisovi. Cílem povídky není porušení žádných autorských práv ani jakýkoliv zisk, jen vás dobře pobavit._

**Kapitola 7**

Jack Crawford sklonil zbraň, ze které právě vystřelil. Už dlouho neměl tak dobrý pocit. Jeho podřízení se na něj vyděšeně dívali, nechápali proč tohle udělal. Clarice se zatím svezla k zemi a omdlela.

Clarice Starlingová se začala pomalu probírat. Ležela ve svých šatech na nemocničním lůžku, vedle kterého právě sestřička cosi kontrolovala. Clarice se rychle podívala na hodiny - uběhly dvě hodiny od té doby, co omdlela. Sestřička se na ni usmála: „Už jste vzhůru? Nevypadala jste dobře, když vás přivezli. Prý jste nedávno dostala silnou ráno do hlavy - a dokonce ztratila paměť? Jaké to je? Vždycky, jsem si říkala..." sestřička brebentila dál, Clarice měla hroznou chuť ji nakopnout, ale spokojila se s přerušním: „Nevíte co se stalo s mužem, který... kterého přivezli se mnou?"

„Ach ano, byla jsem zrovna na příjmu, když vás dva přivezli. Víte, kolem něho byla spousta krve, a taky spousta agentů. Jeden z nich, takovej divnej, prošedivělej - myslím, že se jmenuje Cramfard nebo Crowfed, tak nějak. No nesnažil se nějak moc, aby ten postřelenej zůstal naživu."

„A?" zeptala se Clarice plná obav.

„No, před chvílí skončila operace, teď bojuje o život, prý je hodně silný, ale má velká zranění. Je to tak padesát na padesát. Komu mám říct, že jste se probrala?"

„Nikomu, však já už někoho najdu. Hlídá ho někdo?"

„Ne, oni mu nedávají moc šancí a i kdyby se probral, tak neudělá krok, po takové operaci ne. Všichni ti policisti nebo agenti nebo co to je, se venku chlubí novinářům. Ten Cromflex nebo jak už začal připravovat tiskovku."

„Aha, díky." Clarice začala vstávat. Cítila se sice trochu malátně, ale tělo ji poslouchalo. V téhle chvíli by ale stejně bolest nevnímala, celé její tělo zaplavil strach o Hannibala. Pomalu šla po chodbách a snažila se vypadat nenápadně. Jak ho vlastně najde? Celá nemocnice byla zaplavena agenty. Naštěstí se bavili dost nahlas, a tak Clarice zjistila, kde se doktor nachází. Potichu jako myška vklouzla do jeho místnosti a zjistila, že ta sestřička měla pravdu - nikdo ho nehlídá.

„Pane bože, je tak sladký." pomyslela si Clarice „Jak zrovna ON může vypadat tak nevinně? Proč jsem jen zavolala toho hajzla Crawforda! Jsem pitomá! Pitomá a pitomá! Měla bych se nakopat! Hannibale, můj Hanny. Prosím tě, probuď se. Buď v pořádku, prosím." Její myšlenky proudily její hlavou, zatímco šla k němu. Nebyl přivázaný k posteli. Clarice ho vzala za ruku: „Prosím odpusť mi to, lásko moje." Pak se nad něj naklonila a políbila ho na rty. Chtěla je cítit na svých, i kdyby to bylo to poslední, co v životě udělá. K jejímu překvapení, ten člověk na lůžku, polibek opětoval.

Když jejich polibek po dlouhé době skončil a Clarice otevřela oči, bylo v nich vidět hodně elementů: radost, překvapení, vina, štěstí i velká únava po těch dnech. „Hanny..." zašeptala Clarice a usmála se na něj.

Doktor si pomyslel, že si na „Hanny" bude muset zvyknout a opětoval úsměv. „Clarice, jsi v pořádku?"

„No od tebe to sedí... proč bych nebyla v pořádku?"

„Omdlela jsi."

„Tys to..."

„Myslíš, že mě dostane jedna Jackova kulka?" mrkl na ni doktor.

Clarice se usmála, ale pak se zatvářila nešťastně: „Promiň, všechno mě to moc mrzí, já..."

„Ššt." přerušil ji doktor a přitáhnul si ji, aby ji znovu políbil.

Tohle omlouvání se Clarice moc líbilo. Pak zašeptala: „Co budeme dělat?"

„Clarice?"

„Přece tě nemůžeme nechat dostat jehlu."

„A jakpak bys to chtěla udělat?"

„Máš něco, o čem Jack neví."

„A copak?"

„Mě." mrkla na něj Clarice.

Než však doktor stačil něco říct, otevřely se dvěře a dovnitř vstoupil jakýsi agent, na něhož se Clarice okamžitě vrhla a jenž dostal pěkných pár ran do velice bolestivých míst a pár okamžiků poté ztratil vědomí. Clarice se s agentovou zbraní v ruce vítězoslavně podívala na doktora. Uvědomovala si, že on není v tomhle stavu schopen chodit. „Nikam mi neuteč." prohodila provokativně a zmizela ve dveřích. O pár minut později se v nich zase objevila s vozíčkem. Přijela až k posteli: „Kdepak máš svoje šaty?" zeptala se ho. Představa, že by ho převlékla, se jí celkem zamlouvala.

„Jackie mi je zabavil." řekl doktor, neunikl mu Claricin zklamaný výraz.

Clarice doktorovi pomohla do vozíčku a vyjela z místnosti. Kupodivu se nebylo tak těžké dostat z nemocnice do garáží sanitek. Nechala doktora u jedné z nich a šla se mrknout po klíčích. Zatím si doktor vychutnával tuto situaci - Clarice mu pomáhá uniknout z vazby FBI. Najednou sebou trhl, když před sebou uviděl Jacka. Ten se zatvářil neméně překvapeně. Neváhal však a namířil na doktora zbraň: „Jak jsi se sem k čertu dostal?"

Potom však zazněla rána a Jack spadl mrtvý k zemi, objevila se Clarice. „Našla jsem klíčky." zacinkala jimi, bez mrknutí překročila Jackovu mrtvolu a zavezla ho do speciální sanitky, kde mohl sedět na vozíčku vedle ní. Měl sice protesty, že se pokusí chodit, ale Clarice ho umlčela polibkem. Proti tomuhle způsobu boje byl doktor bezmocný a tak se podřídil. Sanitka vyjel bez problémů z nemocnice.

O pár týdnů později slyšel doktor od Clarice ve Florencii jednu věc: „Io sono pregnante, mio amore."

**The End**.


End file.
